My True Feelings
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko confesses to Hideyoshi, telling him her true feelings for him. How will he respond to he; how can he respond to her?


She knew it was wrong to have feelings for one's own sibling, but she felt her heart drawn to him regardless. His smile could always bring a smile to her own face, his eyes could always warm her heart, and just being around him could put a blush on her face. She knew everything about him; knew that he wasn't like other males in body or mind though he may insist he is. She knew when he had stated that he wanted to be an actor; she knew when he started singing; she even knew all of his sizes.

She loved, no, she loves everything about him. His gentleness, his kindness; the way he cares for her even though she may call him trash and punch him from time to time when he manages to melt her heart just by being himself.

She did all of that to hide her feelings, knowing that they are siblings and that the love they could have is forbidden love - love that is never meant to be. But no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings from not only him, but her herself, she could never manage to do it. She could never stop loving him.

She knew that they would not be in high school forever; she knew that one day one of them would move out. It would probably be her if she couldn't figure out some way to live with Hideyoshi in the same house, or at least as neighbors. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay with him forever.

But even as near identical fraternal twins, they were still two very different people. They wouldn't always be together; so, she decided that it was time to tell him her feelings. Hope that he could return them, hope that they could be together.

Would he accept her love? Even though she has lived with him all her life, knowing him better than herself, she did not know if he would accept it. How could a sibling accept the love of his own flesh and blood? It's a forbidden love.

But still, she had to try. She had to get it out into the open, she had to tell him the one secret that she has ever hidden from him. She was nervous, yes, more nervous than any time in her life.

* * *

It was late evening when Yuuko made her way to Hideyoshi's room, knowing he was inside writing in his diary at this time of the day. She opened the door, knowing that he would never expect her to knock. He looked up from where he was lying on his bed, his feet raised up in the air as he laid on his stomach. "Sister?" He asked, wondering what she was doing here so late.

Yuuko didn't say anything as she walked over to the end of the bed, sitting down on it with her side facing Hideyoshi. He watched her, his fixed gaze on her causing her heart beat to increase. "Hideyoshi," She cleared her throat, not looking at him as she continued. "I have something to tell you."

He set the pencil in his hand down, both elbows digging themselves into his bed as he rested his chin on his hands, his legs in the back crossed. "What is it, sis?"-

"I love you." It came out without any hesitance or any reluctance, her hands tightening into fists as she waited for what Hideyoshi's reaction would be. Glancing at him, her heart surged with hope as she noticed a blush on his cheeks as he smiled.

When his words came, that hope dwindled down next to nothing. "It's been a long time since you've told me that, I'm glad you haven't forgotten how." His sentence was followed by a short giggle.

His pure innocence brought a smile to her face despite hearing what he had said. "Hideyoshi," She began, that smile still on her face as Hideyoshi retained his, looking into her eyes earnestly, awaiting her next words. "you idiot." Even she noticed how affectionate her voice sounded.

Hideyoshi blinked, his face forming into a confused expression. "Sister, is something wrong?" He asked.

Unlike just a few moments ago, Yuuko was starting to feel hesitant about confessing to Hideyoshi now that she had already tried. But there was no other option, she _had _to get it out now or never. "When I said I love you..." She began, her voice trailing off.

"Sis, you weren't lying to me... were you?" He asked, a hint of worry in his eyes.

Yuuko shook her head, her hands tightening harder. This time, she would make it absolutely clear to him. "Hideyoshi, I didn't mean it as a sister... I..." She averted her eyes away from him, a blush forming on her face. "I _love _you, Hideyoshi..."

It was dead silence, her eyes glancing back over at him to see him frozen still, only his eyes widening as he finally realized what she truly meant. Yuuko knew her brother must be shocked at what she had just told him, so she continued on. "I know we're... siblings, Hideyoshi... that's why I tried to not... fall in love with you... but I can't deny my own feelings." She stood up off of the bed, taking her eyes away from Hideyoshi as she focused in on the doorway. "Even if you can't return my feelings, I'll still be... your sister, Hideyoshi. I... I'll be in my room. No matter what your decision is, I... I want to hear it after you... think about it..."

Yuuko approached the doorway, but turned back to look at Hideyoshi. "I tried hard to hide my feelings for you, Hideyoshi. All those times I was punching you or stretching your limbs was because you had made my heart surge... I really do love you... more than anything."

Yuuko hurried out of the room after that, fighting back tears as she rushed to her room. She had a good idea of how Hideyoshi would react to this, and she was dreading the moment when he would say it. But still, she wanted to know as soon as possible. She still held on to the tiny chance that he would return her feelings...

* * *

She was lying in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin as she faced away from the doorway. She didn't want to see Hideyoshi when he would come and tell her, not wanting to see the answer in his eyes.

The soft landing of feet, barely noticeable, told Yuuko that her brother was entering her room. His pace was slow as he approached her bed. "Sis..." His voice was soft and low, Yuuko tightening up as she feared his next words. "we're... we're siblings, sis... I... I'm sorry... we're... siblings after all..."

"I-I know..." Yuuko stuttered, water forming in her eyes as her hands gripped the covers. She knew this was going to come, but knowing that didn't make it any easier for her. It was still as painful as ever. "J-just forget that I ever said it... j-just forget it..."

Hideyoshi's hand landed on her arm, the hand almost retracting when he felt that she was trembling. "I... I'm sorry sis... I... I can't love you the... the way you love me, sis... I... I can't... we're siblings..."

Yuuko could tell just by the very slight tightening in his hand that he was also breaking out into tears. "H-Hideyoshi... I... I'll still be... your sister... s-so, just forget all about this..." She buried her face into the pillow, sobbing quietly as she muttered, "just forget it..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Hideyoshi told her in his low voice, his hand retracting from her arm as he went to exit the room. "I... I'm so sorry..." He took a breath as he wiped the tears from his face. "I-I'll always be... your brother... sister... a-always..." With that, he was gone, running off to his own room.

Yuuko now let the tears come at will, sobbing even more into her pillow. She knew this would happen... she knew it... she knew she shouldn't have told Hideyoshi, but... but she had needed to know some time...

and now she knew...


End file.
